Lost in the Woods
by My-Room-Is-My-Retreat
Summary: When Elvis leads Sabrina in the woods and she gets lost. What happens? Edited.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in the Woods

Chapter 1: Why Elvis?

"Elvis? What's the matter? " Daphne said as they sat down for dinner in the homely kitchen. They were about to eat dinner. Daphne had brunette hair that always seemed to be in braids, sparkling blue eyes, a cute button nose, and a pink-lipped mouth.

He started barking frantically and was edging towards the front door. "I got it" said Sabrina. She got up from the table. She didn't mind putting off her "dinner". Everybody knew that she didn't like Granny Relda's cooking. Her dirty blond hair cascaded down her shoulders. Puck had noticed that she had the same eyes as Daphne.

Sabrina had guessed that Elvis just had to use the bathroom. She got up and followed him through the living room where the walls where lined with book shelves. Books were crammed back against back, all with different colors. She opened the door with all the locks on it and let out the 200 pound dog. As soon as the dog was outside, he rushed into the woods.

"Elvis come!" She yelled into the night, but he didn't acknowledge her. She dashed out after him. He lead her deeper and deeper into the woods. After awhile he stopped and let out a whine. She looked around her at the trees. Surprised by how dark it was. It was almost night time.

"Come on boy, let's go home." She said, starting to get mad with herself for even following the dumb dog into the woods. Then something struck her.

She was lost.

Her Grimm abilities started kicking in now. If Elvis led her straight then all she had to turn ad walk straight back. Then to her horror she remembered that she didn't go straight. Elvis looked up at her as if saying 'I'm sorry' and ran off. She started running trying to chase him. But he was soon out of sight.

She felt like crying. She was tired, cold, hungry, and now alone. She heard a rumble, and a light shower of rain starting falling. The sky was quickly filling with dark clouds. _Just my luck_, she thought as she angrily wiped the tears that were starting to build in her eyes.

She was starting to get very cold; she suddenly shook into fierce shivers. She decided that it was to dark to walk anymore as she fell for the fifth time. She wished Puc- somebody would come and get her. Sabrina walked over to the tree that she deducted was the most rain-repealing. A wave of hopelessness and worry washed over her. She didn't feel save sitting there under that tree. She felt vulnerable, and she didn't like it.

The wet bark soaked through her thin shirt as she leaned against it. She was debating whether or not she should go to sleep or stay up and keep watch. After awhile she fell into an uneasy sleep. As she lay there, dreaming blank dreams, she was unaware that her name was being distantly shouted out through the night.

**I didn't change anything. Just edited it. Sorry about all the errors. I wrote that when I was younger and never had the courage to fix the mess. I didn't want to change it because it shows what my abilities were when I was younger and how much I've changed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everybody who reviewed! I don't if I'm going to make this more than 2 chapters, but we'll see! Sorry if the characters like themselves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Grimm Stories... Yet. =)**

**... PPOV**

Ok, so he had to admit that he a little _tiny _bit worried about Grimm. But only cause he didn't want the waterworks from the Old Lady and Marshmallow. Yeah, that was it.

Grimm had stupidly run off after that dumb dog, 30 minutes ago, and she _still_ wasn't back yet. Marshmallow had been eying her food. It was purple potatoes, blue turtle, and orange gravy...yum.

He didn't care if Grimm was gone or not. He was hungry.

"Granny, Sabrina won't care if started without her. She wouldn't eat it anyways. She'll be back any minute anyways." The little girl pleaded.

The Old Lady thought for a moment then waved them ahead.

Daphne and Puck dug in, getting food all over the kitchen table. The Old Lady, however, didn't. She wouldn't stop glancing at the door. As each minute passed Relda's face got more and more worried, When it turned 8:30 the Old Lady turned to Puck. "Puck I want you to go and look for her. She's been gone for an hour. It doesn't take that much time to find a dog; she should have been back a long time ago."

Puck gave her a look that said do-I-have-to, and got up. "Of course, I, the only hero in this house, must go and save Ugly from herself." He gave a dramatic sigh. He was just going to leave the kitchen when Elvis came in.

Everybody turned and waited for Sabrina to come in... But she didn't.

Puck and Relda shared a look of panic. She jumped up and rushed off, Puck was guessing to go look in Grimm's room and outside. When she came back and Grimm wasn't there, he got up and left. Once he was out of the kitchen he walked faster. Elvis coming back without Grimm, was NOT a good thing. He didn't have to worry about Jake, who was on _another_ date with Ms. Rose, or Canis, who was in his room, doing who knows what.

He stepped out side and immediately felt the cold. Being the first week in December, it was COLD.

His pink wings popped out and he set off.

After an hour of searching and calling her name, he went to check back at the house.

When he walked through the door everybody(The Old Lady, Marshmallow, Canis, Jake, and Rose) looked up at him with hopeful eyes. He shook his head in answer to the question in their eyes.

"So I'm guessing shes not here, huh?" Puck asked already knowing the answer.

"No" The Old Lady said quietly.

He noticed that Marshmallow's eyes looked a little red and puffy.

If he had to go back out to look for her, he was going to need a jacket. Running back through the door, he saw that Relda was pacing. When he saw foot and paw prints Puck started to track them... until it started raining. Puck had an uneasy feeling.

Did somebody kidnap her? Was she hurt and couldn't move? Was she unconscious? Was she dead?

His throat tightened and he started flying faster. Praying she was alright and safe. _Where was his blond beauty? Wait... __his beauty?_ He pushed the thought aside. He fly back to the front of the forest. He turned into a dog and began to see if he could track her. When that didn't work he started back for the house, feeling depressed.

It was 12:39 when he walked in the house. He went straight for the couch and sat down. He was starting to feel tired.

"I think the best thing to do now is go to sleep, _lieblings_" Said the Old Lady after a minute.

Puck headed up to his room and laid on his trampoline. He looked up at the stars thinking of Sabrina's long golden blond hair that flows down her shoulders. That was one of his favorite things about her. Or her true smile, the one without sarcasm or a sneer. Her eyes that he always thought could see past his immaturity, pranks, and filth. His heart fluttered when he saw her blush, adding more color to her cheeks made her look more beautiful.

Okay, that's it. I can't hide it anymore. I love her. That's it.

If he was a hero he was going to be the best. He WAS going to find her. And with that he rolled over and fell asleep.

His last thought was _I love her. _

**Alright tell me if that was overkill. I was just in the mood for it. Don't forget to review. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

PPOV

Puck woke up at five, and groaned at the time. Rolling over on his trampoline, he looked outside his window. The forest looked awful. He really was glad that he had a nice house to sleep in, not that he would ever tell the Old Lady that.

He sat bolt up in bed, remembering that Sabrina was in the forest. Puck jumped off of his "bed". He rushed outside of his room and paused at Sabrina's room. _He was going to get her back_. Puck hopped down the stairs two at a time and, surprised that even The Old Lady wasn't up, continued to the kitchen. He grabbed 2 apples and started wolfing them down.

He grabbed his jacket and ran out side. Getting a streak of pure brilliance, he turned into a dog and started sniffing out Sabrina.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Puck had turned back into himself with a heavy heart. _I think this stupid forest has it out for me_.

With a start he turned around at the sound of rustling. He looked around at the forest; the leaves slightly blowing like sleeping children in the midst of noise. The tree barks containing secrets unknown to man.

"You look better in green" A girl's voice spoke behind him. Puck jumped around and stared at the girl. Dressed head to toe in different shades of green, she had black silky hair that reached down to her mid-stomach. Her green eyes staring into him.

"Who are you?" Puck was seriously FREAKED OUT!

The green girl explained that her name was Fern. Like the plant.

"I know where your sweetheart is" She sang. Her 12 year old face smug like a 5 year old's. Fern got a huge smile on her face. Puck understood now, she was a Earth Predictor. In other words she could predict the near future.

_"Under the leaves, true loves first kiss will come upon you. _

_Her eyes with tear drops drip. _

She smiled like a psychotic person, pointed to a the right, turned and skipped out while humming a tune. Puck guessed that he was supposed to go that way. _See Sabrina, I am smart. Now where is she?! _He thought.

He followed the direction and entered a secluded area with the softest grass, prettiest flower, and oldest trees. And under one laid a blond girl curled up in a ball. She was wearing a blue Abrocrombie T-shirt, with white jeans tucked into brown furry boats. A brown jacket laid under her head.

_You know that jacket looks really familiar. _He thought with a shock. A memory came to him

_**It was snowing at the house and Sabrina, Daphne, David (a friend of Daphne's that had come over), and himself were having a snow ball war. They separated into two different teams. Daphne with David and Sabrina with Puck. Puck was actually glad to have her on his team because she had better aim and tactic skills than Marshmallow. **_

_**"You ready? Your going to make a distraction and then I'm going to ambush them. Okay?" Puck said not really caring if she had a problem with it or not. She probably did but who cares about her. **_

_**"Hey! Why do I have to be the one as the distraction! I wanna ambush them. She is my sister after all!" She started. She said all of this in a whisper, not wanting to be detected by the other team. **_

_**"No, I have such a better aim than you, I should be the one to ambush them. And besides I am the king of-" **_

_**Sabrina cut him off. Not being able to stand Puck thinking that he had a better aim than she did. "No way you have a better aim than me! I could kick your butt in aiming any day." **_

_**"You wish"**_

_**"I don't have to because you are the one to be dreaming that you can EVEN get close to my aim."**_

_**By this time they started yelling and were surprised when they felt snow balls hit them in different places. **_

_**"AAAHHHHHH WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Puck shouted. while grabbing Sabrina's wrist and dragging her to the other side of the house towards the backyard. "No duh stupid" She said while trying to make him let go of her wrist. Taking the hint, he let go and darted forward seeing a hiding place.**_

_**Even at her fast running pace she couldn't keep up with him, so he soon lost her. There was an area that was hard to find, it was where the house had a little corner. Nobody really knew about it besides Puck. It was close to the gate to the backyard, but still a good distance away. Puck thought that this would be a good place for hiding right now. Puck had forgot about Sabrina being left behind, and with him already being the the hiding place didn't know where she was. But luck soon came to Puck as Sabrina came running past right in front of him. One arm grabbed her around her tiny waist the other over her mouth so that she didn't scream.**_

_**"It's just me" He whispered into her ear. He felt her nod, so he let her go. Actually wishing that she was still in his arms. OH NO! I didn't just think that. GRRRRR. Stupid maturity! **_

_**She turned around looking into his eyes. **_

_**"How did you know about this place?" She asked looking like she was actually interested. **_

_**"Oh, I found when I was walking one day." He said. He couldn't believe that he just told the truth. It's the stupid maturity plague again! **_

_**She shivered. "I'm glad that I grabbed a jacket it's cold." He looked at her brown jacket, thinking that it looked good on her. AHH! I didn't think that, I didn't think that, I didn't think that he chanted in his brain. **_

Finally realizing that it was Sabrina, he rushed over to her side. Relief spread through him as he saw that the only damage that she had was a shallow scrape on her face. Puck guessed it was from a tree branch. He shook her slightly trying to get her to wake up. He was rewarded in his efforts as she stirred and blinked a couple times.

"Puck?" She asked not moving from his arms.

"Yeah, it's me" He replied as a grin spread on his face. " Do you realize how many tricks I could pull on you right now?" he asked. Her body shot up, her face going from happiness to worry to anger. He laughed, he just couldn't help himself.

"Haha I'm just Hahahaha kidding hahahahaha" he said trying to regain control. He turned serious again looking at Sabrina. "I'm so glad that I found you." He said while pulling her into a hug, holding her close. She hugged him back just as hard. He buried his face in her beautiful hair that he loved so much. She smelled like strawberries and the forest. His two favorite things. You would think that he would like ice cream the most, but no when it came down to it all he was a strawberry guy. Strange, yes , he know.

He smiled at the random thought of how him and Sabrina would act if they were a couple.

"Puck?" came her voice for somewhere near his neck , but it was quiet as to not ruin the moment.

"Yes?" he said pulling back, but not willing to let her go. He noticed that Sabrina didn't mind being held, he internally smiled at that.

"Can we go now? I kinda want to get home."

"Yes of course" He said. He smoothly slid his arm arm around her waist as they started to walk back.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" She asked, doubt in your voice.

"Sabrina, do you have any faith in me?" He asked, seeing how far he could go with this.

She got a big grin on her face.

* * *

**Hey I'm SO SO SO SO SO SORRY that I didn't update sooner! Because I got tired of this story. But I finally finished it! YAY! And yes this is the last chapter! Sorry. I just dont want to continue this story! And reviews brighten up my week! =D So please review! =D**

And P.S. Better to fight your wars with duck tape. Duck tape makes you smart -Michael Weston. =)

Edited. Yet again. Didn't change much. My newer stories are better. As this was my first, I have improved.


End file.
